


Deleted Scenes

by bluerobot



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Feel-good, Feels, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Short, Slice of Life, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerobot/pseuds/bluerobot
Summary: 9 cutesy-fun (and 1 sad) short snapshots into everyday life in that London house. There's 1 scene for each pair - you could call them “deleted scenes” from the documentary =pFeaturing midnight snacks, jewelry, hymns, dumb accents, musicals, and generally grown-ass men acting like kids.





	Deleted Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. None of this is real or has ever happened.

"So hungry."  
  
"I don't think the others ate yet, we can make breakfast when we get back." Howie looks at his watch, "Or brunch or whatever."  
  
They walk past an overgrown bush. Brain pulls a leaf off and shreds it up in his fingers, "You think the service'll be weird?"  
  
"How'd you mean?"  
  
"Like, do they have the same hymns and stuff?"  
  
Howie frowns at him, "Er, yeah, Bri!" He laughs, "Religion is pretty much the same the world over,"  
  
"C'mon I don't think it's a dumb question. I'm sure in Spain they ain't singin' their hymns in Engl-Woah…" Brian pauses as they pass a supermarket and backs up a few paces to look in through the window. There's a big sign advertising a recipe idea: breakfast burritos. His stomach growls. "'Mmm, that looks good. Let's stop in here on the way home, I wan' me summa that."  
  
Howie raises an eyebrow, "I hope your stomach doesn't do that in church. You'll have the whole congregation looking at us."

 

\--

 

"You goin' for a run?"  
  
"Yeah," Nick stands next to Howie's stool and wrestles with a tangled set of headphones before letting out a loud, disgruntled noise. "Dang it, why can't everything be wireless?!"  
  
The older man looks up from his tea, "Dunno. Technology?"  
  
"I can't wait for everything to be wireless. Think about how much easier stuff would be." He continues to fumble with the wires before stamping his feet and thrusting the knotted bundle under Howie's nose. "Ugh. Howie, do it for me." It's not a question.  
  
"Can I get a 'please'? Where are your manners, boy?" He takes the headphones regardless.  
  
'Please with fudge on top."  
  
Howie carefully unthreads each piece. "Bit late for a run?"  
  
"Less crowded out. Cooler too."  
  
Howie nods. "K. Just stay safe out there, dude."  
  
"You know, if any fans or like thugs come at me I can just run away from 'em can't I? I'm dressed for it."  
  
"Depends. You got any fans who're Olympic sprinters?"  
  
"I dunno, I heard on the grapevine Usain Bolt likes my solo stuff."  
  
Howie frowns, "Really?"  
  
The blonde snorts. "Of course not." His headphones are handed back to him.  
  
"There you go, Nick," Howie says with what must be the vocal-tone equivalent of an eyeroll.  
  
"Thaaank youuuuu," he sing-songs.  
  
"Have a good run. Be careful out there, please."  
  
Nick sidles up behind Howie and wraps his arms round his shoulders in a patronising hug. "It's so sweet that you care so much, Sweet D. How sweet. Such a sweetheart!"

Howie swats Nick and his sarcasm away.

 

\--

 

Kevin grabs a handful of peanuts from the kitchen jar when he hears obnoxious singing in the TV room.  
  
"'Sup" he inquires, mouth full as he saunters in.  
  
"Err," AJ rushes to find the remote.  
  
"You watchin' Mamma Mia?"  
  
"No!" AJ turns as red as the couch, digging between the cushions. On screen a bunch of older women frolic in a turquoise sea to the closing bars of 'Dancing Queen.'  
  
"Looks like you're watchin' Mamma Mia."  
  
AJ pouts, his hand wedged between the seat cushion and the arm of the couch. "Maybe." He yanks his arm out and gives up. "So?"  
  
Kevin takes a seat. "I thought you only brought the Friends box." He chews another peanut and points to a pretty blonde stripping down to her bathing suit. "Amanda whats-her-face is pretty hot."  
  
"Eh." AJ wrinkles his nose. "I dunno, I think her eyes are kinda weird, dude. Like some kinda alien or something. I prefer Meryl Streep."  
  
Kevin snorts a laugh, "You into older chicks now?" He offers a peanut to AJ, who takes it.  
  
"No, I mean, like, young Meryl Streep. I'd take a young Meryl Streep over Amanda Seyfried any day."  
  
"Yeah. I guess I know what you mean." Kevin sticks his feet up on the table in front and crosses his ankles. He tosses another peanut in the air and catches it in his mouth.  
  
Colin Firth suddenly bursts into awkward song.  
  
"Mary Mother," Kevin winces, "He can't sing. Pierce Brosnan can't fuckin' sing. None of 'em can. It's painful, dawg."  
  
AJ pulls a face of indifference, "Yeah, it's not a great cast, I agree."  
  
"It ain't just that though, the whole film is terrible,"  
  
"C'mon, Kev. It isn't that bad. Don't sit through my movie and then fuckin' rant about it the whole way through. You've been here like, 3 minutes."  
  
"I mean it, bro, the storyline just plain sucks."  
  
AJ snaps his head at Kevin, "A-ha! So you've watched it before, then?"  
  
The taller man shrugs, eyes fixed on the screen. "Course. I like Abba, I like musicals. This ain't fresh news to you, bro, c'mon. But this one takes the goddamn cake. It's so badly written."  
  
"Well," AJ folds his arms, clearly not happy with having this film pulled to pieces mid-viewing. "It's not an easy task, you know, trying to string together a bunch of unrelated pop songs and make a coherent script out of it all."  
  
"Still think they could'a done a better job."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure _you_ could have done a way better job than them, Kev." The sarcasm in his tone makes Kevin smirk.  
  
"Probably. I wouldn'ave let this go to production, for sure."  
  
"Kev-" AJ starts but then exhales and decides it's not worth an argument. "Whatever. Sure you wouldn't. Ever the perfectionist aren't you? I'm sure this wouldn't cut your standards."  
  
Kevin crunches another peanut and admires Amanda crawling around on the beach.  
  
AJ fights the urge to continue his retort for a bit but it doesn't last long. "You know, imagine if you had to write a script and work in all _our_ hits, huh? You gotta write a whole musical and incorporate it all. You think that'd be easy?"  
  
Kevin finally lets his eyes part from the screen and turns to raise an eyebrow at his bandmate "That a challenge?" he grins.  
  
"Fuck you, dude. Like you'd be able to do it."  
  
"Still sounds like a challenge." Another peanut. "Actually, I've just had a brainwave, I've got a really great idea of how you could connect a storyline from The One wit-"  
  
"Kevin just shut up and watch the movie, okay?"  
  
The older man cranes his neck and looks over his shoulder, "There a piano up in here? I can get started now if you wan- ah!" He's met with a punch to the arm.

 

\--

 

*Ding*  
  
"Ah, damn."  
  
*Ding*  
  
"Sonnova-" Nick flicks another Cheerio across the counter at Kevin's coffee mug.  
  
*Ding* Another miss as it rebounds off the side of the chinaware and across the room.  
  
Nick let's out a frustrated little sound, "C'mon."  
  
*plink*  
  
"Yes!" Nick hisses.  
  
Kevin lifts his eyes from the newspaper and leans over to look, unimpressed, at the soggy cereal floating in his coffee. "Nick, would you cut it out?" he sighs, returning to his paper.

 

\--

 

"Come in- oh. Y'ok Aje?"  
  
"Ughhhh." AJ exhales. "Yeah. No. Bored." He slumps into the armchair in Howie's room.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I dunno. I wanna go out. D'you wanna go out?"  
  
Howie turns from folding his clothes, a pensive look on his face. "Yeah, I guess I'd be up for it. Whadda you have in mind?"  
  
"I dunno, D. I just need to get outta the house. I wanna do something or I'm gonna go stir crazy."  
  
"Bar? Club?"  
  
AJ wrinkles his nose. "Hmmm. I dunno."  
  
Howie rolls his eyes, "Y'know, it's late. Not a whole lotta other places open, dude."  
  
AJ scratches his beard.  
  
Howie similarly rubs at his chin in thought. "Do they have pool halls in England? We haven't played in ages."  
  
The younger man's eyes light up. "That'd be awesome! But I dunno if they do. Surely they gotta have one somewhere, right? I can look it up!" He lifts his ass off the chair a bit to pull his phone out his back pocket.  
  
Howie returns to his clothes, this time to pick out something to wear. "Wait, do we have an escort?"  
  
"Yeah, security's got us covered." AJ chews his lip. "Actually I'm not sure, can you check?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oooo!"  
  
"Find somethin'?"  
  
"Yeah, there's this one fancy-as-shit place kinda not far from here. Looks interesting."  
  
"If we _can_ go do you wanna call and check in advance if they gotta table?"  
  
"I'm sure they'll accommodate us somehow, dude. I hear you're in the Backstreet Boys," AJ winks.  
  
"Am I famous?"  
  
"Apparently."  
  
Howie smiles. "You sure we can't just blend in with some English accents? I know yours is better than mine, but still..." He heads to check on the security situation and calls out from the hallway in an atrocious impersonation, "This'll be a good charnce for a bloke loyke me to practuss moy English voice, mate! Chip butties!"  
  
"Swear to God, D. I'll just leave you behind."

 

\--

 

"Mornin' Rok," AJ regards his bandmate as he makes a beeline for the fridge. He sniffs the air, "What's cookin' good lookin'?"  
  
"Eggs, bro," Brian beams over his shoulder as a sleepy AJ grabs a bottle of water. "I needed the protein after my workout so I figured I'd whip some up for all of us while I'm at it."  
  
AJ let's the fridge door fall shut and stares at the clock on the wall. His jaw drops, "It's barely 8am, Rok, you already worked out?"  
  
"Well, duh, of course," Brian flexes his biceps, "These babies ain't gonna take care of themselves."  
  
AJ tucks his water bottle under his arm and grabs his gut with both hands, giving it a jiggle. "Goddamn it, I hate you, dude."  
  
Brain laughs and stirs the pan.

AJ heads out but pokes his head back in through the doorway. "You got the cream cheese in there?"  
  
"Heck yeah, I do!"  
  
"Oh god," AJ rolls his eyes with satisfaction, "Awesome."  
  
"Wake the guys, it'll be ready in about 10."

 

\--

 

After mentioning he'd been getting into Wimbledon, a "bloke" down at the recording studio recommended that Brian try another sport on for size. Neither Kevin nor Brian had been taken with the British F1 Grand Prix at all.  
  
Brian watches them interview a young driver with diamond earrings.  
  
"Oh, I know this name. I know this guy," Kevin offers, sprawled out on the other end of a big red leather corner couch. It startles Brian, who kinda thought he'd fallen asleep.  
  
"Course! He was just in the darn race in one o' them cars!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Brian rubs at his earlobes, "I wonder if I'd still be able to get an earrin' through my ears."  
  
His cousin sits up ever so slightly to frown at him. "No? You dumb, dawg? You ain't had earrin's since-" Kevin thinks, "Since before y'all got married, I swear. That shit's sealed up, for sure."  
  
"I reckon I could still pull it off. Maybe I should g-"  
  
"No," Kevin shakes his head violently. "Nope. No. Let's kill that idea before it takes off."

 

\--

 

"Briiaannnnn."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Briiiiiii-yeerrrnnnn."  
  
Nick lays spread out like a starfish on top his bedsheets.  
  
"BRIAN! BRI-YERRRN. BERR-RYEEE-ERRNNN."  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"B-Rookkk. Rok. ROK. B. BEEEEE. BRI. BRIAN. BRIIII." He suddenly here's the door at the foot of his mezzanine whip open.  
  
"WHAT, Nick?"  
  
"I want tea."  
  
"Are you _serious_ , dawg?"  
  
"Bring me tea. I want tea."  
  
"Oh my _god_ , Nick."  
  
"Where's my tea?" Nick calls down the stairs from his cushy mattress.  
  
"Just gimme a second," Nick thinks he hears footsteps coming up the staircase. "I got ya somethin' to wake ya up."  
  
"Ah! Ow!" Nick reflexively curls up in a ball as he's repeatedly beaten with a pillow.

 

\--

 

Kevin shields his sleepy eyes from the glaring lights of the kitchen.  
  
"Jeez, it's 2am, what're you doin' up?"  
  
Howie looks up from his sandwich and gives a nervous laugh, "Couldn't sleep."  
  
"Yeah, I see that," Kevin takes a seat across from him at the kitchen counter. "Tell me what's up."  
  
D shakes his head. "No, no, it's nothin'. Missing home as usual."  
  
"I feel ya, brother."  
  
Howie offers Kevin the other half of his sandwich but he shakes his head politely. There's a long silence but it's filled with tiredness, not discomfort.  
  
"I miss Leigh. I miss James. I just kinda wish I was there, y'know? Especially now we're pregnant again. I know she struggled whilst I was away and she was pregnant with James. I didn't wanna put her through that again and now…I know it's still early days but...ugh." Howie rests his head in his hands.  
  
"No, no, I get ya. I'm sorry, dawg. But, y'know, you're out here providin' for 'em though, remember that. They love you no matter what. And you'll be home soon."  
  
"Yeah," Howie sighs. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I guess it isn't totally my bad either, though. I mean, I didn't know when we were planning on coming here that now would be the time that God would bless us with another child. "  
  
Kevin smiles. "John Lennon once said: Life is what happens when you're busy makin' other plans."  
  
Howie chuckles. "Ain't that the truth." He returns to his sandwich, "How's er… how's things going with you and Kris, by the way?"  
  
"You mean with the er…"  
  
"Yeah." There's a fraction of a pause before Howie's eyes suddenly go wide and he waves a hand, "I mean, you don't have to talk about it if you don't wan-"  
  
"No, no, it's okay." Kevin swallows. "Well… well, y'know we're still… we're still tryin' with the IVF and it's er-" The older man seems to be showing a lot of restraint. "It's been quite a long time now, as y'know, but I just… I see Kris, I see her and I see the look in her eyes everytime..." Kevin's voice wavers as he trails off.  
  
Howie sees wetness forming in the corner of his older brother's eyes, "Oh, Kevin, I'm sorry I-"  
  
"It's okay," Kev repeats, though it's clearly not because a couple of tears are escaping down his cheeks.  
  
Howie rushes around the kitchen island and gestures for Kevin to stand, "Hey, man, c'mere."  
  
When the taller man stands, Howie pulls him into a big hug and speaks against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry you're still goin' through this, bro. But I have faith that God will bless you soon enough. You both have so much love to give and you are so deserving. It'll happen, I have faith."

 

\--

 

"Nickolas."  
  
"Alexander."  
  
"Gimme your hand."  
  
The blonde sets his guitar down next to him on the bed and sticks his arm out.  
  
"Here, this one's for you," AJ's holding a fistful of handmade bracelets and pulls one from the tangled bundle.  
  
"Aw, what? You made me a new one?"  
  
"Yeah. I was feelin' a bit crafty last night," AJ stuffs the other bracelets in his pocket. "I brought some beads and shit with me so…" He sits himself on the edge of the bed and wraps the bracelet around his bandmate's wrist.  
  
"Thanks, dawg." Nick beams as AJ finishes the double knot. He wiggles his wrist in the air, "I love it."  
  
AJ sighs and slaps his hands on his thighs. "You busy?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Wanna prank Howie?"  
  
"Do you even need to ask?"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wrote this as an exercise for myself, but when I gave it to my partner to beta he found it really funny (despite the fact he’s not a bsb fan). So I thought I'd share and maybe y’all’d get a chuckle out of it too =] do comment and let me know what ya thought! Which one was your favorite?


End file.
